Social Networks
by smoke-and-mirrors7
Summary: After three months of constant messaging online, Brittany and Santana finally meet each other in real life for what is "so not a date". ONE SHOT FOR NOW


"What about this outfit?" Brittany asked while she smoothed her t-shirt out and turned around to face her friend who was sat upright on the blonde's bed.

Rachel eyed the taller girl up and down, she was wearing black shorts with suspenders, a black and white stripy t-shirt with a glittery heart on the front and knee-high socks with ankle boots. The brunette admired the blonde's hair proudly, Rachel had curled the girl's hair perfectly and there was not a single hair out of place. "This one looks great too Brittany, just like the other _twenty seven_ outfits you've tried on."

Brittany began to coat her upper lashes with mascara. "I just want to look good Rachel, I mean this is _Santana Lopez_ I'm meeting!"

"You could wear a dress made of take out menus and you'd still look hot" Rachel said honestly. It was true, years and years of dancing had given her blonde friend a body that many would _kill_ to have and she had also inherited her mother's impressive dutch facial features. "You act like she's a _celebrity_ Brittany."

Brittany giggled, "she has like 5,000 subscribers on YouTube and almost 9,000 twitter followers!"

"Mediocre."

"You're just jealous" Brittany rolled her eyes playfully.

Rachel gasped dramatically and covered her mouth with her hand, "I, Rachel Berry is not _jealous_!" Brittany met her dark eyes in the mirror and raised her eyebrows. "Okay so maybe I am a _little_ jealous" the girl muttered in a small voice.

"You know, maybe if you posted your covers on YouTube too you'd be a bit more popular and have a better chance of being _'discovered',_" chuckled Brittany.

"MySpace is a classic website Britt, its vintage" the brunette huffed.

"Exactly '_vintage'_, nobody uses it anymore!"

Rachel chose to ignore the blonde and folded her arms across her chest. "How do you know Santana is real anyway? This could all be a lie. Oh my God, what if we're being catfished right now!?" A grin so wide that it was scary appeared on the shorter girls tanned face and she flashed a smile in every direction of Brittany's bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Brittany laughed at her tiny over the top best friend.

"If we're being catfished then there's probably cameras hidden_ everywhere_" Rachel explained excitedly.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "I highly doubt we're being catfished Rachel."

Rachel's smile faltered, "how can you be so sure?"

"Because Santana and I have spoken every day since I messaged her about her cover of Dammit by Blink-182 three months ago, besides you've _seen_ her YouTube videos!"

The brunette tilted her head to the side, "okay, okay I guess we're not being catfished after all. She's talented I'll admit that although, not as talented as me obviously since I have a _far_ wider vocal range but she _is very attractive_."

Brittany felt a rosy blush creep onto her pale face, there was no point denying that she wasn't attracted to Santana because anybody with a pulse would find her attractive. Santana seemed to always look gorgeous, even when they face timed and the connection was static and blurry, Brittany would still be in awe of the Latina's beauty.

Rachel smiled broadly when she saw her friends flushed face. "You know this is like a modern day love story. Oh! An internet version Romeo and Juliet" she teased.

"One; we're just friends, two; we're both girls so it would have to be _enter girls name here_ and Juliet and three; nobody is going to _die _Rachel" the blonde laughed as she finished applying her makeup. She let out a long breath and looked at herself one last time in the mirror before turning back around to Rachel, "okay, I think I'm ready. Can you give me a ride to the train station?"

"Of course" Rachel squealed and jumped off Brittany's bed. "Come on then Britt, we don't want you to be late for your date!"

"It is not a _date_!" Brittany protested, although she wouldn't necessarily mind if it was but her and Santana had never mentioned it. As far as she was aware it was just two friends meeting each other in real life for the first time.

"Sure B" Rachel said but it was obvious that she didn't believe the blonde. "And as my best friend it is your duty to find out if she has any attractive friends or if she brings any of them with her."

"She's not bringing anybody Rachel; we decided that we would meet each other alone."

Rachel smirked, "yeah you're right, it is so_ not_ a date."

* * *

Santana sat in Starbucks and tapped her foot continuously underneath the table. The Latina hardly got nervous but today was an exception and she wasn't really sure why she felt anxious in the first place. It was such a foreign feeling to her. She had arranged to meet a friend that she had made over the internet for the first time.

She smiled when she thought of the bubbly blonde she had grown fond of over the past months. They had been mutual's on twitter for about a year and rarely interacted but the brunette remembered laughing and favouriting the tweets about Brittany's humongous cat [who she later learned was an avid chain smoker called Lord Tubbington] before Brittany messaged her about a video that Santana had uploaded onto YouTube and shared on twitter around three months ago.

The smile on Santana's face grew wider when she remembered the direct message that Brittany had sent her over twitter.

_ BrittSPierce - Your cover of Dammit was awesome and you're really pretty. I think you're super talented!  
_

Normally, Santana would just reply with a thanks or if she wasn't in a good mood then she would just ignore them and tell herself that she would reply another day but she never got round to it. But when she read the message from Brittany, she felt a weird flutter in the pit of her stomach and something in her felt compelled to reply.

She didn't know why she felt the need to reply, maybe it was the way the girl's catlike blue eyes twinkled in her display picture or how the sun in the background shone down on her blonde hair making it brighter or just how_ beautiful_ this girl was or maybe, it just how to the point her message was. Whatever it was, the Latina answered the message almost immediately and the blonde did the same.

_BrittSPierce - You're welcome (: Blink-182 are one of my favourite bands  
_

_Santana_DL - No way! They're one of mine too, have you seen them live?  
_

_BrittSPierce - Nope ): you?  
_

_Santana_DL - Yeah! I saw them about two years ago with my friend Puck._

_BrittSPierce - Ahhhh! You're so lucky! That's so cool :D  
_

_Santana_DL - Hahaha I'm sure you'll see them soon, what other music do you like?  
_

_BrittSPierce - EVERYTHING! I love to dance so I'll dance to almost anything! You?  
_

_Santana_DL - Adele, Paramore, Amy Winehouse, Bob Marley, Ke$ha, Rihanna, Jimmy Eat World, Michael Jackson etc_

_BrittSPierce - Ke$ha! San, you just became more awesome!  
_

_Santana_DL - But I thought I was already awesome?;)  
_

_BrittSPierce - Okay then, you just become awesome-er!  
_

As the weeks progressed Santana had found out that among having a similar music taste they also shared a love for Disney films which was something the Latina had _never _admitted to another human being before, not even on the internet.

At the end of the first month of constant messaging, Santana decided that she ought to tell Brittany about her sexuality since there was a lot of flirtatious banter going on between the two girls. She was pretty sure that the blonde found it harmless but she didn't want to make her new friend feel uncomfortable.

_Santana_DL- I have something to tell you xo  
_

_BrittSPierce - Shoot xo  
_

_Santana_DL - I really like talking to you and being your friend [wow that looks really lame typed out ew] and I hope what I'm going to say doesn't change __anything xo_

_BrittSPierce - Oh god...you really are a 50 year old pervert jerking off to pictures of hamsters in the cellar of a brewery 0.0  
_

_Santana_DL - What? NO! God no Britt! xo  
_

_BrittSPierce - Hm sounds like something a pervert would say  
_

_Santana_DL - Britt-Britt, I promise I am not 50 year old pervert jerking off to pictures of hamsters in the cellar of a brewery!  
_

_BrittSPierce- How am I supposed to believe you?  
_

_Santana_DL - I wouldn't lie to you xo  
_

_BrittSPierce - Hahahaha! I know I'm kidding :D :D what do you want to tell me? xo  
_

_Santana_DL- I'm a lesbian xo_

_BrittSPierce - That's totally cool xo  
_

_Santana_DL - You have no problem with it? xo  
_

_BrittSPierce - I'd be the biggest hypocrite alive if I had a problem with it San xo  
_

_Santana_DL - What do you mean? xo  
_

_BrittSPierce - Let's just say..I'm somebody who likes boys AND girls xo_

That was something that Santana had noticed with the girl, she could tell Brittany everything and anything without fear of judgement. It was as if the walls that the brunette was so famously known for were completely knocked down for the blonde and if the Latina was being honest, it scared her because she didn't know why.

The memory of the first time they face timed in the middle of the second month of messaging popped into her head. Santana had been the one who suggested it, purely because she wanted to see more of Brittany. The blonde saw Santana a lot from the frequent upload of videos to YouTube and the Latina wasn't necessarily shy of taking pictures of herself and uploading them to twitter. The only pictures she had seen of the blonde were her display picture and a picture of Brittany and her dance team that she had tweeted.

Even though it had been Santana's idea to face time she became nervous and self conscious as she waited for Brittany to answer the call. Even though the connection was slightly shaky, the Latina was surprised at how beautiful Brittany actually was. Sure, she knew that the blonde was gorgeous by her display picture but there was something about seeing Brittany just being _Brittany_ that captivated her.

Face timing each other had become a regular thing and it had quickly become one of Santana's favourite things to do. Just like their conversations over twitter, each conversation they shared was easy and effortless and there were never awkward or uncomfortable silences. It seemed like Brittany never ran out of things to say and always had hilarious stories to tell the Latina that would often end up with both of them having tears rolling down their face from laughing.

It was Brittany who had suggested that they finally meet in person but the distance between the two of them made it difficult. Brittany lived in Phoenix, Arizona and Santana lived in San Francisco, California, which meant that it was over 700 miles between them. The two girls decided that it was only fair to meet in the middle or as close to the middle as they could and Santana suggested meeting in Los Angeles in two weeks which gave them time to save money to travel.

Santana couldn't believe that the day had actually arrived.

A vibrating in her jean pocket brought her out of her daze; she brought her phone out of her pocket and slid a finger across to unlock it. She rolled her eyes when she saw the text message that her best friend had sent her.

_From Quinn; Does Brittany have a friend and is she hot?  
_

_To Quinn; Q I told you, she's coming alone and she's not even here yet.  
_

_From Quinn; I told you that I should have gone with you, now you just look like an idiot sat alone!  
_

_To Quinn; You look like an idiot all the time.  
_

_From Quinn; Well don't blame me if she's really a creep and abducts you.  
_

She knew her best friend was only looking out for her but that didn't stop her feeling irritated at the hazel eyed girl._  
_

_To Quinn; Brittany is not a creep!  
_

_From Quinn; I'm going to drown in tears of laughter if I see you on Catfish.  
_

The Latina sucked in her teeth, how was she still friends with this girl?_  
_

_To Quinn; Even if she does have a hot friend I'm not telling you now.  
_

_From Quinn; Such a child Santana.  
_

_To Quinn; Sorry Santana can't reply anymore, she's too busy playing with her Barbie dolls.  
_

_From Quinn; Whatever, have fun on your date bitch.  
_

Santana frowned, this wasn't a date. It was just two friends hanging out for the first time. Brittany had never mentioned the idea of going on a date but honestly, the brunette wouldn't mind if she did.

_To Quinn; It is so not a date Fabgay!  
_

_From Quinn; Oh it is so a date.  
_

Santana rolled her eyes, she wondered if Brittany had a friend like this. Probably not, Quinn was definitely a one of a kind but she racked her brain and tried to remember if Brittany had mentioned anybody as _special _as Quinn. She smirked when she remembered that the blonde had told her about a neurotic and determined yet caring and passionate short brunette who had an undying love for musical theatre. What was her name again? Riley? Raleigh? Rebecca? Rachel?

* * *

Brittany looked around the busy coffee shop for the Latina. She wondered if she was in the right Starbucks, she double checked the address that Santana had sent her; she was in the right place. The blonde chose to do one more sweep of the coffee shop before deciding that she would go outside and wait if Santana wasn't there.

Something caught her eye in the corner of Starbucks; a slim dark haired girl was sat alone at one of the tables. The girl was hunched over and looking down so Brittany couldn't see her face but she did see a phone in her tanned hands.

Brittany took a deep breath and walked over to the lone girl. "Santana?"

The girl's head snapped up when the taller girl said her name. Brittany watched as her deep brown eyes widened in surprise and a cheek bunching grin appeared on her face.

_"_Brittany!" Santana gasped and stood up from the table. The blonde was slightly taken aback by the Latina's voice, face timing and the YouTube videos hadn't picked up how raspy it actually was and Brittany was sure it was the _hottest _thing she'd ever heard.

"Oh my God San! Hi!" Brittany squealed and lunged herself towards the Latina. She wrapped her arms tightly around the girl's neck and felt Santana tighten her grip on her waist.

Brittany immediately missed the contact with Santana when the Latina pulled away.

Brittany felt her mouth go a little dry at the sight of the brunette. Her lips were even fuller in real life and her big brown eyes sparkled under thick black eyelashes. She was dressed in grey skinny jeans and a thin low cut white sweater with a pair of leather boots, her hair hung in loose waves and a thin layer of makeup covered her face. Standing up, Brittany could see that the Latina was a couple of inches shorter than her, even in her boots.

"How are you?" The Latina asked as she sat back down.

Brittany mimicked her movement, "I'm really good thank you! You?"

"Same thanks. I'm so excited that we're finally meeting" Santana grinned as she let her eyes roam over Brittany, she couldn't believe how good Brittany looked. Obviously she already knew what the blonde looked like but actually seeing her in the flesh was something _completely_ different to seeing her in a screen. The Latina kept finding herself looking into Brittany's eyes, she had never seen eyes like hers before and there was just_ something_ about them that demanded all of Santana's attention.

"I know I just...wow" breathed Brittany as she took in Santana's appearance.

"What?"

"You're even more gorgeous in real life" the blonde admitted and looked into her dark eyes.

Santana felt her face heat up a little, "thank you Britt."

"That sounded super lame didn't it?" Brittany cringed at herself as her own face started to turn a shade of pink.

"Not at all" the brunette reassured quickly. "You know I was thinking the same thing about you" she confided in her raspy voice.

Brittany looked up from her lap bashfully, "really?"

"Really" Santana nodded. "Shall we get drinks?"

"Sure."

Brittany subtly grazed Santana's pinky as they walked side by side to join the large queue.

The Latina frowned slightly when she felt something brushing against her hand. She looked down and her frown disappeared when she saw Brittanys pinky grazing hers. Santana hooked her tanned pinky with Brittanys pale and looked up at the blonde, she smirked when she saw a pink blush re-appear on Brittany's face.

"So what are you getting?"


End file.
